


A Coffee To Go

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bailey can't speak for herself, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Danielle is a flirty cunt, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bailey was halfway through an article about some celebrity scandal when she heard someone clear their throat above her.Standing there was a woman with an undercut, wearing a green and black hoodie.
Relationships: Bailey Rose/Danielle, Danielle & Bailey Rose





	A Coffee To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Alex B))](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Alex+B%29%29).

Have you ever felt so tired that the day practically drags by? Yeah, that's how Bailey feels right now.  
She's checked the time at list 5 times in the past hour.  
It's not even 3pm yet.  
Honestly, she just wants to finish her shift at the bakery and get the hell away from here.

The day so far had been unusually quiet, her usual customers didn't stop by today, most likely because of that big festival downtown.  
I mean, what did that dumb festival have that her humble bakery didn't?  
With a sigh, she rests her chin on the counter and scrolls aimlessly through social media.  
The time from then on, seemed to pass by a bit. She was halfway through an article about some celebrity scandal when she heard someone clear their throat above her.  
Standing there was a woman with an undercut, wearing a green and black hoodie over her tank top and _holy shit she's ripped._

"Shi- Sugar! Sorry, love I didn't see you come in!"  
If the woman noticed her stammering, she didn't let it show.  
In fact she just laughed it off.  
"Not at all. It's fine, I can tell it's been a quiet day." She says with a smile.  
Bailey just smiles at her before remembering that she's supposed to be working.  
"Oh! What can I do for you today?" She says as she springs into action  
"Just a croissant and a coffee to go, please." The ripped lady replies with another one of her charming smiles.  
And God, Bailey is already crushing on her, isn't she?  
"Of course, one moment." Is all she says, despite her inner dilemma.  
_Focus, Bailey!_  
She starts brewing the coffee and chances a glance back up.

The silver haired lady is now seated at one of the tables, using her phone.  
Her hair just reaches below her shoulder, cascading over them.  
She looks gorgeous, really.  
And she also must've noticed Bailey's staring because she looked up at her and winked.  
That's when Bailey decides she must at the very least, find out this girl's name.

She finishes up her order and brings it over to her.  
The woman takes the coffee from her hands gratefully.  
"Thanks- ah,' she leans forward to read her name tag  
"Bailey"  
Sweet jesus this lady is hot.  
It's now or never, Bailey.  
Bailey clears her throat, "So, uhm- ah.. are you going to the festival downtown?"  
The woman smiles "Yeah, I'm meeting my friend Vi down there. She practically begged me to go. And I'm scared of what might happen if I don't."  
Bailey laughs and before she could reply, the woman's phone lights up with a call coming from someone named 'Violet'.  
"Shoot! That's her. I really hope she's not too mad, one moment."

She almost nervously picks up the phone, as if it might come to life and eat her. Bailey finds it amusing, who could scare a buff lady like her this much? She swipes her phone and cautiously brings it up to her ear and that's when,  
_"DANIELLE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU SAID YOU WERE ON YOUR WAY AN HOUR AGO AND YOU'RE STILL NOT HERE!"_The voice reprimands, loud and frantic.  
_Danielle, _Bailey learns, just pulls the phone away from her ear, wincing slightly at the volume.  
"Vi, I'm so sorry! I stopped by Rose's Bakery just a few blocks down the street to get some coffee. I was talking with the waitress and lost track of time," She frantically apologies.  
Violet, let's out an over dramatic sigh over the line  
_"Dani, you really need to stop flirting with every woman you see,"_  
Danielle's face turns a few shades redder at that  
"I don't just flirt with every woman I see… I flirt with every man too." She pouts.  
Bailey couldn't help the suppressed laughter that escaped her.  
_This girl.._  
Danielle's eyes widen as she looked back at Bailey as if she just remembered she was listening.  
"Vi, I'll call you back,"  
Bailey could barely hear Violets shouts of protest as she hangs up and turns her attention back to Bailey, who is currently trying her hardest not to laugh.  
"Sorry about that.." she says sheepishly, "I really gotta go but, could I get your number?"  
Danielle offers her phone to Bailey.  
Bailey feels her face heat up and stammers out a "yeah, of course,"  
She enters her phone number into her phone and hands it back to a very happy Danielle.  
"Sweet! Thank you so much, for the coffee as well. I'll keep in touch, yeah?"  
All Bailey can do is nod, not able to trust her voice.  
Danielle smiles and heads out the door with a wave.

As soon as she's out of sight, Bailey fist bumps the air.  
Maybe today wouldn't be so boring after all?


End file.
